


My Hero

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, like fluffy to the point of me screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: Mark has a problem and Jackson is there to help.





	My Hero

"Jackson, are you coming home soon?"  
"I have a lot of work to catch up on, honey, I don't know when it'll be over."  
"Okay."  
When Mark hung up, Jackson stared at the phone with a dumb smile on his stupidly handsome face. His husband missed him. 

Thirty minutes went by before the phone rang again, this time the man on the other side sounding more anxious.   
"Jackson, are you coming home soon?"  
"Not sure yet, but I'd say I'll be done very soon."  
"Good, thank you!"  
Jackson raised an eyebrow when staring down at the screen after the call ended. This was strange behavior, even for his weird lover. 

Another thirty minutes passed and his phone rang again.  
"Jackson, are you coming home soon?"  
"Mark, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just need your help with something."  
"I'll finish what I'm doing and then I'll be heading home, alright? Do you think you can wait for a little while longer?"  
Not a work was spoken for a few seconds. Just as Jackson was about to speak up, Mark agreed to what he previously said before hanging up. 

An hour later when Jackson was packing his things, getting ready to leave the office, his phone rang.   
"Jackson, please hurry!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Just hurry, I beg of you!"  
Jackson grew more and more anxious with each passing second.   
"Mark, you need to expla-"  
"Yeah, later, just get home!"  
"Don't worry, I'm about to catch the subway now-"  
A scream form the other side of the screen cut Jackson off and froze his blood.  
"Mark? Mark!"  
The call ended. When the subway arrived at Jackson's station, Jackson ran and ran until he reached their shared apartment. Throwing the door open, he immediately screamed for his loved one.   
"Mark! Mark, where are you?"  
A loud thud brought Jackson to their kitchen where he found the other on the top of the table.  
"What is happening?!"  
"Finally, you're here!"  
"That's great and all but you gotta tell me what the hell is happening and it would be great if you could include why you're on the table and there's a dictionary on the floor."  
"About that..."  
"Yeah...?"  
"I'm in the need of help."  
"Oh, really? I couldn't tell, thank you for enlightening me."  
"Stop being so sarcastic, this is serious!"  
"Honey, you gotta tell me what the hell is going on."  
No words were spoken for a few seconds until Mark whispered something Jackson couldn't catch.  
"...Come again?"  
"THERE'S A FREAKING SPIDER HERE SOMEWHERE AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS."  
As Mark started freaking out, Jackson's smile grew. He didn't know what kind of miracle he did in his past life to deserve someone like Mark, but he sure did thank his past self for it.   
"Aren't you just too adorable?"  
"Jackson, now is not the time! Please find that...thing!"  
Jackson full on laughed but did as he was told. He crouched down and picked up the dictionary, looking underneath it to see if Mark somehow managed to hit it already. Nope. He looked around. On the kitchen counter, maybe?  
Jackson slowly lifted the dictionary in his hands, getting ready to hit it. Now or never, this was it. He practically threw the book down and got a direct hit."  
"And Jackson Wang saves the day once more.", he laughed happily. He turned his scared lover to see him still on top of the table. "You can come down now, sweetheart, everytihng went as planned."  
"Yeah, because you surely did plan everything form the smallest detail."  
"Yah, you should thank me, not sass me!"  
Mark smiled and stepped off the table, walking towards Jackson. He wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck while Jackson snuck his arms around Mark's slim waist. Mark leaned in and claimed Jackson's lips with his own. A couple of seconds later he pulled away, causing Jackson to whine quietly. Mark laughed and leaned his forehead on Jackson's.   
"Thank you for helping me, Jacks...you're my hero."  
Jackson smiled at Mark, causing the older's chest to grow hot and he decided to walk over to the window to let some air in. It wasn't at all because his face was growing hotter and hotter in Jackson's presence, nope. It was just simply hot inside, he decided. As he opened the window, his eyes darted down to the frame of the window where he saw the exact same type of spider his lover just killed.   
"JACKSON HELP."


End file.
